Comfort in Madness
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: After a harsh punishment from Russia, Toris is bordering the lines of madness and sanity, with the comfort from his 2p failing. Sensing his quickly fading sanity, Toris makes one request to Leonas. (Ties in With Mirrored Darkness; Leonas is 2p Lithuania)


**So yeah, kind of a one-shot that is in the whole Mirrored Darkness universe, but a side one-shot that takes place before it. It's also part of the Fractured Mirror prequel I'm working on, but this one-shot is only going to be one part that involves Toris and Leonas (2p Lithuania's part of these stories to stay) and it's rather dark. I'm gonna let you call it though on whether I should put at rated T or M.**

 **Not yaoi but can be yaoi if you want it to be (I'll admit, I do ship Toris and Leonas a bit :3). And also, Snapped/OOC Toris.**

 **A common theory I have on 2ps is that they have two options with their 1ps. They can either appear by their side and keep them locked away, or they can physically possess and or control their 1p's body, forcing the 1p to watch through their mind what their 2p does.**

 **Or they can do what Luciano and Kuro do in Mirrored Darkness: play mind games and manipulate/hypnotize/brainwash a 1p into fighting for them! XD (Just kidding, that's only in my main hetalia story. But seriously, I feel like it would still happen)**

 **Summary: After a harsh punishment from Russia, Toris is bordering madness and sanity, with the comfort his 2p giving him failing. Sensing his quickly fading sanity, Toris requests one thing to Leonas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

The pain was unbearable. Every single one of the scars on his body had been reopened, one by one, and fresh injuries overlapped and formed over those old, reopened wounds. The blood hadn't stopped flowing, and even now he felt weakened and sick from the blood leaking out of his wounds. Every muscle and nerve in his body want him to stop trembling and keep control.

But he couldn't. Not any more.

Toris' hands gripped the sides of his head as he sobbed, the pain threatening to overtake his body completely. Russia had overdone it this time with his punishment, not only physical but also mentally and emotionally. Mind games had been played and twisted until he finally broke. All hope had left him and despair took it's hold within his body. He was nothing but a very faint shadow.

A shell of his former self with all the hope that he and Leonas built together shattered to thousands of pieces, along with his sanity.

"So this is it. After all the effort, t-this is what it's come to..." Toris sobbed as he curled into a ball, the pain causing him to flinch when he moved. Leonas was trying to comfort him, trying to help him stay sane. But he knew it wasn't gonna do any good.

He was losing it. He knew deep down that he was.

The madness begun to overflow into Toris' mind, filling his broken spirit with dark thoughts. Oh how he wanted to give into them, to make those thoughts reality. How he wanted to strangle Ivan with his scarf, torture him in any way possible, and break him in the most inhumane ways possible. And the bloodlust he felt from it caused maddening giggles to escape his mouth from time to time, the adrenaline rushing through his body causing him to briefly lose himself to the darkness.

Yes, there was no denying it. Toris was going insane. He was becoming like Ivan, wanting to inflict pain on those around him.

"Don't let it win Toris. Don't let the madness control you."

Toris seemed to snap back into reality as Leonas began cleaning his wounds, and immediately the weakened nation moved away from the 2p trying to take care of him. A look of fear and pain crossed his face as the 2p gently pressed a wet washcloth to one of the opened scars on his back, flinching in the process from the stinging sensation. "It hurts Leonas..." he whispered as he gripped his head again, his fingers digging in so deep and hard that beads of blood leaked out from under the nails.

He knew deep down Leonas understood him. In all honesty it seemed like the 2p was his lifeline, his now only source of strength that was quickly failing. Leonas was his beacon of hope. His only source of light.

How ironic for a 2p who's lived his life in darkness.

"I know it hurts Toris. The wounds he caused will leave pain for at least another hour or so. You just need to stay awake until the worst has passed and I'm done cleaning them." Leonas whispered as he brought his counterpart into a gentle, yet firm hug.

Toris knew that if the cuts weren't open and how they always were, Leonas would trace his scars to calm him down. And Toris wished that he could. The gentle tracing soothed his ever-growing madness and made him forget the pain temporary.

Leonas cared for his 1p like he was a younger brother, comforting him as much as he could. If Ivan hurt him, the 2p would nurse his broken body, dress the wounds, and holding him when he was crying, the arms hugging him acting as a shield. And Toris knew he was doing his best to help him in this situation.

But even that wasn't enough for Toris. He want Ivan to stop, and to take control of the situation.

He wanted to make Ivan bleed, just like how the russian made him bleed so many times before in this endless hell.

Once again the dark thoughts and desires dripped into his mind, the crave of losing control to this madness seeping into veins and consuming him bit by bit as Toris started giggling again. Darkness, madness, and thoughts of revenge grew stronger, and Toris wanted nothing else than to give into those addicting desires.

And yet, at the same time, he knew he had to stay in control if he wanted to keep everyone else safe.

"Keep control Toris," Leonas whispered to him, "Don't let the madness over take you."

But he wanted it to. He wanted that madness to take control. That desire to hurt people and cause pain grew stronger with every passing second and he loved the feeling of bloodlust it gave him.

"If you lose control, everyone around you will get hurt."

So what? At least Ivan would suffer for all he did to him. He made him into this monster. So why didn't he deserved to suffer for it and see the results?

"Toris, please stay. What would Eduard, Raivis, or even Natalya say if they saw you like this?"

A flash of recognition shined in his eyes. _H-He's right._ And once more, Toris broke out of his thoughts and cried into Leonas' shoulder. "L-Leonas..." he whispered as he felt the 2p cover his back with the green jacket he was so used to wearing.

He couldn't take much more of this. It was a battle on the border of madness and sanity that tugged his mind back and forth. One that threatened to destroy what was left of him if he messed up.

"It's alright Toris. I'm still with you here." Leonas brought him imto a gentle embrace, being careful no to agitate the open wounds that were wrapped tightly underneath bandages.

"I-I'm sorry Leonas. I-I don't what-"

"I know Toris." Leonas felt Toris bury his head into his shoulder. He knew exactly what was going on with his counterpart. And to be honest, the 2p was afraid of what would happen if Toris finally lost that battle for sanity and control.

"I-I just want him to pay," Toris whispered feeling his grip on sanity loosen even further.

What he wanted was a method to fully lose control without hurting those close to him. But how could he do that was the problem.

"I know. But please hold on for now, Toris," Leonas stated. "The worst is almost over."

Toris looked up at Leonas from where his head was buried, and almost immediately the solution came to him.

"Take control."

Leonas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the weakened nation in his arms, the tears staining his face. "I'm sorry. What did you say Toris?" he asked, as if he misheard what his counterpart said.

Toris took a deep breath before speaking, his eyes looking directly at his 2p, and Leonas could tell it was taking all his willpower to stay sane and in control. "I said take control of my body. I know all 2ps have that ability to possess their 1p's mind and body, and I know you're against it. But I can't go on like this. Not right now. Not with the madness overflowing within me."

Leonas was stunned, and Toris knew he was struggling to decide. "I-I can't Toris. Like you said it's against my morals, and I-"

A blood covered hand gently grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. "Please Leonas. M-My grasp on sanity is s-slipping. I want to lose control, t-to lose myself within the m-madness without hurting those close to me. If you took control of me completely, no one could get hurt. I can keep the others safe from what I've become and recover," Toris tightened his grip on his counterpart's blue jacket, staining it red with his blood, "You can prevent the monster that I'm becoming from lashing out at the others."

"But Toris-"

"Please. It's the only way."

As much as he hated it, Leonas had to admit Toris made a valid point. It was the only way Toris could recover. "Are you sure?" he asked, watching his counterpart look at him with eyes red from crying.

"Become my puppeteer," Toris whispered, and Leonas noticing how his eyes had taken on a shade of red and completely glazed over, as if the madness was nearly to the point of controlling him, "I want to see Ivan bleed."

Leonas sighed, his arguement defeated as he stood up. "Alright then. Stand up then Toris, and walk to the mirror by the dresser. If you need me to, I will guide you."

Toris did as he told, flinching from the pain as he stood up and made his way towards the mirror. He allowed the 2p to navigate him through the debris, being careful to step over glass shards from a wall mirror that had been broken from escaping Ivan earlier. A chilling, almost exciting feeling formed within him, the dark desires and madness had already begun to seep into his veins when they finally reached the mirror.

"Place your hand on the glass and keep looking at the your reflection."

Toris did as he told, and Leonas placed a hand over his right eye as if to prevent him from seeing something he didn't want to see. "Wait, Leonas. I want to see what I turn into when you take control."

Leonas shuddered at the way his counterpart had spoken, noticing the almost purring tone it held. The way the madness had affected Toris reminded the 2p of how he used to be. The fragile, helpful, and kind-hearted nation that was Toris had disappeared for now. In it's place was a masochistic, broken, and twisted shadow that threatened to consume Toris, and Leonas knew he had what Toris requested, if it would bring back the light that was growing dark.

"As you wish Toris," Leonas whispered, and allowed the snapped nation to watch as a dark aura formed around the two of them.

The cold, numbing feeling started to seep into Toris, and he started to feel him own mind waver as Leonas' form became a shadow-like mist that his body quickly absorbed. Already he could see the changes forming through his reflection, hair becoming a few shades darker, skin growing pale, and the kind green eyes that he was used to seeing were quickly replaced by deadly blood orange orbs. The green jacket he usually wore alternated between a shade of blue green and dark blue.

All the physical changes were complete, but Toris knew they weren't done. His mind had yet to relinquish control.

Another maddening giggle escaped his lips when he felt that control detach ever so slightly, the darkness surrounding him in a cold, inviting embrace. Toris accepted it within his mind, yet he still felt like someone was there with him. Like something was keeping his mind from disconnecting completely. A warmth that comforted his body within that cold space.

"I won't allow you to fully lose control Toris. But Ivan needs to pay for what he's doing, and you deserve to have that reward."

In the depths of his mind, Toris felt arms wrap over his shoulders and looked up to see Leonas hugging him from behind, his embrace comforting and complimenting in the cold, dark, madness that they were wrapped in. "L-Leonas" He breathed.

"I'm not leaving you alone in here Toris. You need all the help you can get. I may be possessing your body, but you have the same amount of control as I do." Leonas stated as he watched faint strings to symbol their connection attach themselves to the two opposites, "And you have a much bigger right to making Ivan pay."

Toris looked up in surprise before hiding his eyes in his bangs, tears stinging his eyes. "You know that I'm not exactly what you can call sane right now."

"None of are Toris. Some of us are just better at hiding that fact than others."

And it was then within that madness that he realized his 2p knew his pain. He dealed with same madness in his world, though probably not on a level of his, but he still understood what he was going through. And that provided him with some sense and comfort in the madness.

He was wrong. He wasn't becoming like Russia. He was just losing himself and becoming more and more like Leonas.

And he was fine with that.

His body was nothing but a shell, a marionette. Leonas was his puppeteer, the person who pulled his strings, and that's all that mattered to him.

Toris could see himself with Leonas' appearence in the mirror in front of him and smiled, their madness combined making him look deadly, and felt a rush of adrenaline overtake him as he wiped away blood on a wound and licked it off his fingers. The hypnotic feeling of giving into his dark desires made his whole body convulse with excitement. And if this is how he felt when he lost control, then he was certain the feeling he would get when he broke Russia and made him bleed would be absolutely delicious.

It was then he noticed the abandoned, bloodied pipe on the ground next to his dresser, and the Lithuania became tempted to pick it up. After all, what better way to make Russia pay than with his own weapon?

 _"Go on. I'll keep your sanity in check and make sure you don't lose control."_

Mad excitement formed inside of Toris as he picked up the bloodied water pipe, insane, almost distorted giggling escaping his lips as if two people were laughing at the same time. _**"Thank you, Leonas."**_ The snapped nation whispered excitedly, his voice distorted as he wiped away the blood on the pipe.

He knew this is what he and Leonas desired, a dark rush of adrenaline surging through their form as he made his way to the door. The madness they shared comforted each other in the time of misery.

And misery loved company.

 _ **"Oh Mr. Russia! Come out and play with us!"**_

 **Me: *Shudders* that was possibly one of the most twisted one-shots that have ever entered my mind. But I had to do it. I just adore snapped Toris and comforting Leonas.**

 **We kinda develop into Leonas a bit. He's seen a lot of stuff that has caused him to go mad, but after an event that has been talked about a bit and will be explained more in the future, he regained a lot of common sense. After meeting Toris, that madness was mostly surpressed. Leonas also has a kind of... a protective big brother complextion that he goes into when he's taking care of either Toris or 2p Belarus.**

 **How 2p Lithuania's personality and character was (In my way) created was rather odd. I felt like there should at least be a few nations in the 2p world with at least some concern for their 1p (And vice versa as well) yet they also kind had to have little empathy for anything else. And through that I felt like they'd at least hate and disagree with what the other 2ps.**

 **The result? Leonas Laurinaitis was fully created. His personality still needs a little fixing, but other than that this is my intake of 2p Lithuania.**


End file.
